In Your Dreams (The Sequel To Dear Syaoran)
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: hello...i've typed up the first chapter to the sequel to dear syaoran...so many people wanted it and i kinda forgot that i had it typed up...i hope you all enjoy it!


As requested this is the sequel to `Dear Syaoran'. I kind of thought it was over but you wanted more so here I am with more. It starts about a week after Syaoran saved Sakura and the setting is near the park. (Wow. I just re-read my own fic, which is something, I don't usually do, and I'm trying to be modest but I loved it. It's the type of fic I love to read. Strange!)  
  
Disclaimer: yes!! I own CCS. I own digimon, Escaflowne, monster rancher, sailor moon. That's why I'm typing these instead of making them reality.  
  
That's why I've never seen the second season of CCS.  
  
That's why I've heard it ends with Li leaving Sakura to go back to Hong Kong. (What the hell kind of ending is that???)  
  
That's why the old digidestined series is no more.  
  
That's why Tai never got together with Sora.  
  
That's why TK never told Kari how he really felt!  
  
And that's why Escaflowne ended like that. (Yet another screwed up ending.)  
  
If you actually believed any part of what I said then you are really screwed up and it won't help you to read these fanfics. Thank you.  
  
(Yet another wonderful disclaimer by yours truly.)  
  
(Can't you tell I'm pissed about these things?)  
  
In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 1 - can't forget the past  
  
`Why can't I forget about the stuff that happened? I've already forgotten everything else. Why do I still remember those horrific moments? I don't want to remember her death. Or the letters she wrote. Why? I keep asking myself these questions but I don't get any answers.'  
  
Syaoran had been having a tough time dealing with his memories. Every night he would have the same haunting dream about the day when he couldn't save Sakura from the new kid, when he went away to Hong Kong and let Sakura be hurt. He could deal with the recurring nightmares but the problem was that he couldn't remember anything else before he used the return card. He didn't want to be stuck with a horrible tragedy that never happened.  
  
He was walking to school with his head hanging down recalling his nightmare again. As always it started out with him reading her letters then switching to Jake firing wild shots everywhere. And last ending with seeing Sakura die from a gut-wrenching wound that made him want to hurl. But lately there had been something new in his dreams. Some evil shadow haunting him in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite see. `Why can't I see him' he thought. "Why?" He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize that Sakura had come up beside him or that he had said the last word out loud.  
  
"Why, what?" she asked him startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled in reply. He had been acting very distant from everyone ever since the afternoon that Jake disappeared but Sakura knew that he had to sort some things out and she decided that when he told her was when he wanted to tell her.  
  
`I wonder why he's been acting so weird lately. I shouldn't be thinking like that, I'm just glad he's back to stay.' She thought to herself and unconsciously slipped her hand into his. Then she noticed an independent tear creep silently down his cheek. He quickly brushes it away hoping Sakura hadn't noticed it, but she had. He could tell by the look on her face that she understood what he was going through.  
  
"So ...did you study for our math test?" she started trying to make idle conversation. But he had already slipped into his world of guilt and sorrow and never heard her so she decided to walk with him in silence hoping he would reveal his troubles soon.  
  
`Still, I would like to know why he's been so depressed. I thought he would have forgotten what had happened after he stayed but maybe I'm wrong...' she thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Syaoran ever get over the past or will that event be a shadow over his dreams forever? Please review and I'll make the next chapter longer. (You can even review on what you thought of my disclaimer. Just REVIEW!!!) Actually this chapter is a piece of crap but the story will get better...I promise. That's the strange thing about me, I have never ever once broken a promise. I never make promises that I could possibly break in the future...like this one!!  
  
P.S. I'm also thinking of editing the first story so it'll be a bit longer...it was kinda short, ne? 


End file.
